


My One and Only

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is found unconscious after being hit by a car. While at the hospital, Zoe reflects on the time they spent together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

Kalle Svendsen was walking home. He and his cousin Ania Stenberg had just filmed a video for their channel aniaandkalle, which had about 800,000 subscribers and contained rant videos about various topics. Kalle also had his own channel that had 400,000 subs and talked about video games. On his way back to his house, Kalle looked out the corner of his eye and saw a crashed car. "Oh my God!" he screamed as he ran over to the car. When he got there, he didn't see anyone inside which meant they either got out before the car crashed or they were thrown out of the car as it crashed. As he looked around for a body, Kalle saw a pair of glasses right next to the front tire. As he picked them up, the Dane realized that the glasses looked awfully familar. "Wait, are these... NO!" he gasped as he realized that they belonged to Tyler Oakley, one of Kalle's favorite male YouTubers. Kalle then got up and started frantically searching for Tyler's body. "Come on Tyler, You've gotta be here somewhere." After about twenty minutes, Kalle saw a body a couple feet from the car. Please be Tyler he thought as he ran toward the scarred body. As the Danish YouTuber flipped over the body, his heart broke as he realized that it was Tyler. "Oh my God! Tyler." he said. After about five minutes, an ambulance arrived and carried Tyler to the hospital. 


End file.
